


Only for you

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few stolen moments between brothers, what no one else must know. </p><p>(Porn without plot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for you

“Hanzo, this is hardly the time to be fooling around.” Genji breathed, his fingers scraping down Hanzo’s back.   
“I don’t see you stopping, brother.” He replied, pushing Genji back into their bedroom wall.   
“It’s incredibly hard to stop when your mouth is on my neck.”   
“I’d rather it be on your cock.” Hanzo breathes.   
Genji gasped as Hanzo bit his neck lightly, “I-I do agree.” He whispered with a smirk.   
“But Otouto, I want to take my time.” Hanzo chuckled, his lips ghosting over Genji’s, teasing and enticing him forwards. Genji nibbled down on Hanzo’s lip, gasping as the other gripped his hips.   
He carded his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, pulling lightly on the silky tresses as their kisses deepened, their tongues dancing between gasps for air.   
“P-put me down, I – oh fuck, Ani-ja, it would be easier.” Genji breathed, a hand snaking down his brother’s chest.   
Hanzo grunted, bit at Genji’s neck once more, and then let them both slide down. He immediately parted Genji’s legs, spreading them so he could easily sit there.   
“If only I could take you right now brother.” Hanzo taunted, pulling down the shoulder of Genji’s top, fingers tracing down chiselled abs.   
“What’s stopping you?” Genji replied as he inched down Hanzo’s belt. “I see no distractions right now.”   
Hanzo laughed, pushed Hanzo down and straddled his hips. “Your pretty face is a distraction enough.” He moved his hips, grinding down while watching Genji blush and gasp, felt him push up. Hanzo leant down to press his mouth to Genji’s ear, “And, brother, I _really_ want see your pretty mouth on my cock.”   
Genji flushed, one hand going to Hanzo’s ass while the other dug into his hip. “I thought it was my turn.”   
“Then we’ll shall trade, if you blow me, I’ll fuck you into the mattress so hard you won’t be able to walk for hours.” Hanzo challenged, rocking his hips more, grinning as he watched Genji writhe beneath him.   
“I can’t do that if you’re on top of me.” Genji retorted, sitting up to kiss his lover with defiance.   
“T-true.”   
Genji sat up more, moving Hanzo on to his back. “I can’t do it if you still have your pants on.” He said, rubbing the palm of his hand against Hanzo’s crotch.   
“Then take them off, Otouto.” Hanzo gasped, the vibrations rolling through him. With a shiver, Genji slowly loosened Hanzo’s belt, and tossed it on the floor.   
“Kuso – you could help.”   
“But where’s the fun in that.” Hanzo teased, though he lifted his hips all the same. As soon as he could, Genji pressed his cheek against Hanzo’s cock, twisting to swipe his tongue along the side.   
“How would you like me to…suck you?”   
Hanzo laughed, watching as Genji scowled, a rose blush dusting his cheeks. “Suck you. Brother, you’re as naïve as you are funny.” Hanzo ran his hand through Genji’s hair “But you are talking.” He pointedly mentioned with a wink.   
Genji rolled his eyes, but he went back to licking all the same, one hand moving leisurely up and down Hanzo’s cock.   
“Ahhh, that feels so good.” Hanzo sighed, leaning back to admire the view of his brother’s mouth on his cock.   
Moving up, Genji teased the tip of Hanzo’s cock, his tongue dipping in and out of the slit. He swirled his tongue around, almost moaning as he heard Hanzo gasp. Locking his eyes to his lovers’, Genji slowly worked his mouth down Hanzo’s cock, bobbing slowly while moaning, inching his hand down to slowly pump his own erection.   
“Did I say you could touch yourself?”   
Pulling off his cock, Genji pouted, “You didn’t say I couldn’t.”   
Hanzo tutted, sat up and pushed Genji’s head back down. “Hands off, I’m going make you cum without touching you once.”   
“K-kuso…” Hanzo breathed, voice hitching as heat pooled in his stomach in anticipation. He could feel Hanzo grip his hair, and began sucking again, this time faster. His cock was straining, but Hanzo had now taken Genji’s free hand, moaning as he felt himself tighten.   
Hanzo stuttered, “Ah…ahh…you’re so good brother.”   
Around his cock, Genji grinned, moaning again to push Hanzo closer to the edge, to make him buckle and cum, to think how Hanzo would make him swallow every drop.   
“Fuck – fuck….oh fuck…” Yet so close, Hanzo tugged on Genji’s hair and pulled him off.   
Throwing him a questioning look, Genji licked his lips, noticing how Hanzo watched on in complete lust.   
Genji looked up to his brother and whispered, “I really want you inside me, Ani-ja.”   
“You’re so demanding.” Hanzo simpered, “A please wouldn’t go amiss.”   
“You want me to beg, Ani-ja?” Genji breathed, “To beg you to cum inside me?”   
Hanzo snickered, and laid on his back, one hand languidly stoking himself. “Otouto, I love how you act so…” But Hanzo didn’t finish, instead opting to push Genji down onto the bed. He reached down to their bedside table, rooting through the draws until he found what he was looking for.   
Turning back, Hanzo paused to take in the view of his brother, flushed, aroused. He moved to stroke up Genji’s thighs, dancing his fingers around his crotch before gently grabbing Genji’s cock. Genji gasped, his hips moving up to the touch. Kneeling by the edge of the bed, Hanzo pulled Genji towards him.   
“You look even prettier from this angle.”   
Whatever Genji had been about to say was lost in a whimper as Hanzo circled his tongue around Genji’s hole, one hand still slowly jerking him. “Didn’t I mention something about being on all fours?”   
“Wh-why is that-” Genji breathed, trembling as he tried to keep his hips still.   
“Turn over and you’ll find out.” Hanzo taunted, his voice low as he moved to let Genji move. Then, once Genji was still, Hanzo slapped a hand to his ass, nails digging in as Genji yelped, his back arching up.   
“Kuso! Ah-Ani-ja, be gentle?” Genji whimpered, though he smirked into the sheets.   
In reply, Hanzo huffed and began to warm up some lube between his fingers. “When have you ever liked it gentle, brother?”   
Genji hummed in contemplation, then softly gasped as he felt Hanzo’s fingers circle his entrance. “Then, brother, be as rough as you like.” He taunted, his voice low and he trembled around Hanzo’s fingers.   
With a smirk, Hanzo pushed two fingers into Genji, his breath catching as Genji whimpered and pushed his hips back. He palmed Genji’s cock with his free hand, shivered in anticipation as Genji ground downwards.   
“Maybe another finger, Ani-ja?” Genji question twisting a little to pout at Hanzo.   
Instead, Hanzo completely moved back. “No…no, lay on your back Genji.” He commanded. Genji huffed at this, but turned all the same, spreading his legs open as his eyes followed Hanzo. In turn, Hanzo slowly dragged a lubed hand along his cock. “How long do you think you can last, Otouto?” his voice a low husk.   
With a soft whimper Genji replied, “I-ah, not sure…” His voice catching as Hanzo sat between his legs and pushed their cocks together, his hand moved languidly up and down them both.   
“Then don’t cum until I say.” Hanzo whispered, kneeling now, to line himself up at Genji’s ass. With no warning, Hanzo pushed himself in, gasping as Genji’s heat enveloped him, tight and slick. Below him Genji moaned, his hands snapping to Hanzo’s waist as he tiled his hips upwards.   
“Ani-ja you feel, oh fuck, so good.” He simpered, shivering as Hanzo slowly moved inside him.   
Hanzo began to move rhythmically and pulled up Genji’s legs to wrap around his waist, tugging instead on Genji’s hands to move them away.   
Genji arched, his head tilting back as he threw an arm over his eyes. “B-brother, please go faster, I need you to- f-uck me harder.” He begged, his voice rasping as he felt the pressure in his cock build.   
“I think I like this speed very much.” Hanzo teased, “And you’re so _tight_ , so good.”   
Genji laughed, then moaned obscenely as grabbed his cock, his breath catching him out as his brother stroked him.   
Hanzo faltered slightly, watching as Genji writhed and bucked shamelessly beneath him. Hanzo pushed himself deeper, groaning as he felt himself pass over Genji’s prostate, mirrored by the loud gasps and whimpered below him.   
“A-an-ja, I’m so close…please…” Genji begged, his hands now fisted in the sheets.   
“How close, brother?” Hanzo asked, rocking deep and fast now, his skin on fire as he fucked his brother.   
“So close! F-fuck, so close.” Genji choked out, clenching down almost as if to prove his point, moans escaping his lips.   
“Then, brother, cum for me.” Hanzo whispered, “Cum for me Genji.”   
With a few guttural moans, Genji came, white hot with mind-numbing pleasure as he shuddered and gasped, cum spilling on his stomach as he cried out, “H-hanzo!” He arched up, taking as much of his brother as he could.   
Hanzo moved erratically now, the pressure from Genji tumbling through him like a buzz as he came, orgasm rippling like waves as he slowed, then ultimately pulled out. Leaning down, he connected his lips to Genji’s, sighing pleasantly as he rolled to the side and pulled his brother into his arms.   
“So good, Otouto.” He breathed against Genji’s lips, his fingers tracing down Genji’s side.   
Genji bit gently at Hanzo’s lip then replied, “For you Ani-ja. Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes don't be afraid to let me know, thanks for reading ^-^


End file.
